


your eyes look like coming home

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Flowers, Flufftober, Human AU, Language of Flowers, Lawyer!Alec, M/M, Professor!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 2:  flowers





	your eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

Alec couldn’t remember the last time his body had felt so stiff.  His long hours at work often left him with tense shoulders and a sore neck--and usually a pounding headache after dealing with his brother for several hours on end.  That’s what he got for running a law practice with Jace, though. Really, he should have seen this coming.

Honestly, he was just being dramatic though.  Sure, Jace seemed to be allergic to paperwork of any kind, and sure, he got on Alec’s nerves the way any brother would, but he was a good lawyer and a good brother--most of the time.  

Mostly, Alec was cranky and exhausted and all he wanted to do was go home.  He’d been in and out of court all morning, and Jace had been an incessant interruption the rest of the day.  All he wanted to do was go home, drape himself across the couch, and cuddle with his boyfriend. The first two, he could manage and there was no doubt in his mind that was exactly what he would do.

But Magnus was still out of town, and Alec pouted at the thought.  He’d left earlier in the week for some important conference in London.  Magnus, a chemistry professor at NYU, had tried to explain what the conference was all about, and Alec had tried to understand--he really had--but science had always been more his sister’s thing.

“I’ll be home before you know it, love,” Magnus had said at the airport.  He was wrong. Alec most definitely  _ did _ know it, and had from the second Magnus was out of sight.

The spring air stuck to him as he made his way through the streets of New York to the loft they shared, his only thought on climbing into bed and  _ sleeping _ .  

The universe--or maybe just Magnus--seemed to have other plans, Alec realized as he finally stepped into the loft.  The air was pleasantly cool after the humidity outside, and carried with it the faint smell of flowers. Alec pulled out his phone immediately, grinning as he spotted the bouquet of red and white chrysanthemums with a single red rose on the coffee table.

“You remembered,” Alec said as soon as Magnus picked up.

Magnus’s laugh sounded magical, even across phone lines and an entire ocean.  “Of course I remembered, darling. They’re your favorite, and I love you, so of course I remembered.”

Alec closed his eyes, sinking even further into the couch.  “How did you even get them in here? Give the delivery person a key?”

“No, no, of course not.  Isabelle helped with that bit, and Jace made sure you were at the office and busy enough to buy her time,” Magnus explained.

Alec groaned.  “Is that why he was so irritating today?”

“Well, that wasn’t strictly the plan, but I suppose he does know how to play to his strengths.”

Alec huffed a laugh before groaning again.  “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“How much longer are you going to be gone?” he whined.

“Not much longer, I promise.”

“You know,” Alec said, reaching for the blanket draped over the back of the couch.  “It really isn’t fair to send your boyfriend who misses you like crazy flowers.”

“Oh?” Magnus laughed.  “And why is that?”

“Because,” Alec drawled, “now all I want to do is kiss you or hug you or hold your hand or pin you up against a wall, and I can’t do any of those things.  Because you aren’t here.”

“Darling, I can hear you pouting through the phone.”

“Good.”

Magnus laughed and the pout was instantly replaced by a small smile.  “I love you, and I promise I’ll be home soon.”

“I love you, too,” Alec said, but he broke off in a groan.

“Well that was very reassuring, thank you,” Magnus joked.

“Sorry, sorry. Someone just knocked on the door,” Alec whispered, very intent on not moving from his spot on the couch.

“Well, you should probably answer it then,” Magnus said in his best professor’s voice.  Alec groaned. “Darling, you should really answer the door. Maybe Jace is having another minor emergency.”

“Now I really don’t want to answer the door,” Alec said pointedly.

“Understandable, but you really should see who it is, love.  I’m hanging up now, I love you.”

“Wait, don’t--”  _ Click _ .  Alec stared at his phone in disbelief.  Magnus  _ never _ just hung up on him, even when they were fighting.

_ Knock knock knock _ .

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Alec grumbled, finally pulling himself away from the couch.  He hoped his scowl was menacing as he pulled open the door. His scowl melted into shock.

“You really should open the door quicker than that, darling.  What if I had just assumed you weren’t home and left?” Magnus grinned.  He held a bouquet of eleven red roses in one hand, and his cell phone in the other.

Alec pointed at the phone.  “You hung up on me.”

Magnus laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his face lit up.  “Well, it was that or risk you not opening the door, which would have prevented me from surprising you properly, so I think it was worth it.”  He stepped closer, enough so that Alec could smell the roses and sandalwood and maybe just a hint of the plane Magnus had likely just spent hours on.  “Are you mad at me?”

“Not even a little bit,” Alec said, grabbing Magnus by the lapels of his blazer and pulling him inside the loft, intent on doing every last thing he’d wanted to tonight and for the last week.

**Author's Note:**

> just for funsies, red chrysanthemums mean love and white means truth and loyal love. red roses obviously mean love as well.
> 
> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> you can find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
